


Secrets of the Heart

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Celebrían finds out that something has been missing from her husband’s life and decides Haldir is the Elf she needs to fix this.





	Secrets of the Heart

Secrets of the Heart

 

 

Upon her return from Lothlórien, Celebrían entered the rooms she shared with Elrond most anxious to see her husband again, but not expecting the unique sight that greeted her eyes. Her husband, with his eyes closed, lay upon their bed. He was quite obviously aroused, firmly stroking his hard flesh eager to reach completion. So lost in impending ecstasy was the half-Elf that he didn’t notice her arrival. Celebrían soundlessly approached the bed, growing aroused herself seeing him in such surrender. However, seeing a finger slip toward the entrance to his body and finding him pushing inside, was a most unexpected sight.

 

She came to a halt in front of the bed and watched him pleasure himself. Elrond continued to stroke himself whilst thrusting his finger deeper into his body. She had never seen him like this – had never thought he would enjoy such penetration.

 

She had known her husband long and intimately enough to see the first signs of impending release and quickly moved to his side, kissing him hard. Elrond’s eyes opened in shock, but once he recognized her, they lost their startled expression. Her kiss quickened his climax and warm cream dripped onto his hand. Belatedly, he realized she had witnessed *how* he had reached orgasm and he blushed, feeling embarrassed at having been caught pleasuring himself in that way.

 

Elrond sat upright and his hands came to rest idly in his lap. He lacked the courage to look at her, knowing what he had given away. “I did not expect you to arrive until tomorrow.”

 

“I gathered as much.” Teasingly, Celebrían pressed a light kiss onto his lips. “Did you miss me?”

 

“I missed having you close,” admitted Elrond, feeling encouraged now that she had kissed him.

 

“I have seen you pleasure yourself before,” started Celebrían in a thoughtful voice, “but I have never seen you...” she wavered, but then followed through, “penetrate yourself.”

 

Elrond’s blush deepened and he lowered his eyes. He had kept this part of his life hidden from her, as he had been uncertain how she would react. “I had male lovers in the past… on the battle fields… long before I met you.” He had loved males and females, realizing they were both unique in their lovemaking; both had their charms. In times of war, he had taken males to his bed, but in times of peace, he preferred the soft, silken body of a female. “But you are the love of my life, please believe me.”

 

“I never doubted that.” Mild amusement colored her voice. “I know you love me, Elrond, but I am surprised that you never shared this with me.”

 

Elrond shrugged his shoulders. “I love you and you make me happy in every possible way and that also includes our lovemaking.”

 

Celebrían raised an eyebrow. “But… don’t males make love in a different way?” Oh, she had heard tales of the love between males, but she knew nothing for certain. “I am referring to… the mechanics,” she added, mischievously.

 

The blush on Elrond’s face remained and he fidgeted with the sheet. He had never thought he would ever be discussing *this* with his wife! “It is not that different. The mechanics are the same.”

 

She inclined her head. “How do you decide who will be the dominant one?”

 

Elrond cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed. “Usually one of the lovers has a certain preference to be on top… or the bottom.”

 

“Interesting… Most interesting,” mumbled Celebrían. “And what is your preference, my dear?” She loved the way his blush intensified, hearing her question. Elrond mumbled something inaudible and his shyness made her smile. “Did you say you preferred to be on the bottom, love?”

 

Elrond nodded once. “Why are we discussing this?”

 

“Do you miss it? Being with a male in that way?” Until now, she had never suspected her husband was inclined in *that* way.

 

“Sometimes,” he admitted, unable to lie to her. “It is different.”

 

“I can imagine…” Celebrían raised a hand and ran her fingers through his tangled hair. “Your knots are a mess.”

 

“That is because you weren’t here to fix them.” He shifted closer to her and folded his arms around her. Raising his head, he searched her eyes. “I should have told you, but…”

 

She shushed him. “You weren’t comfortable telling me and I do not hold it against you. I just need a moment to… embrace… this part of you.”

 

A brilliant smile started in Elrond’s gray eyes and spread over the rest of his face. “You are comfortable with this discovery?”

 

She busied herself by undoing his messy knots and putting in new ones. “This is a side of you I never expected to find. I am not quite certain what to think of it, but I will accept it. This is a part of you – and I love everything about you.” To ease his mind she leaned in closer and kissed him, reassuring him that she didn’t love him less because of this development.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During their picnic at the banks of the Bruinen, Galadriel noticed that something occupied her daughter’s mind and she left Arwen’s side to sit close to Celebrían. “Does something worry you?” They had always confided in each other and she hoped that hadn’t changed.

 

Celebrían raised her eyes and searched her mother’s. “It is a delicate matter.”

 

Maternal instincts kicked in, making Galadriel smile. “Is this about Elrond and you, then?” Elrond and Celeborn had taken off in the direction of the forest about an hour ago, desiring to walk between the whispering trees.

 

“It is…” Celebrían wondered if discussing this was inappropriate.

 

Galadriel’s expression became serious, realizing this was about her daughter’s love life. “He still loves you, my child. I see it in his eyes.”

 

“I know he loves me, but…” Celebrían gathered her courage. “He told me he had male lovers in the past, and although Elrond did not really want to admit it, in the end he did tell me that he missed their ‘touch’.” She hoped she had phrased it diplomatically enough.

 

Galadriel chuckled. “Males…” Seeing her reaction puzzled her daughter, she explained, “I would never have told you this otherwise, as children shouldn’t be privy to their parent’s love life, but your father is the same.”

 

Celebrían’s eyes widened in surprise. “He is? I never knew! I thought the two of you were perfectly happy.”

 

“We are, child. But there are certain things that I cannot give him because I am not a male.” Galadriel rested her hand on her daughter’s arm and rubbed the soft skin there. “Your father told me he was happy as he was, and I think he was being truthful most of the time. But sometimes I would see him look longingly at a particularly handsome warrior.”

 

“That must have been painful for you to watch.”

 

Galadriel shook her head. “Child, I want him to be happy, but it was clear he was not. I could not give him what he needed and that caused me pain. In the end, I approached the Galadhel that had drawn his attention and an agreement was reached. Your father did not know what I had arranged for until he found the young warrior in his bed.”

 

Celebrían quickly covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the surprised gasp from fleeing her lips. “You did what?”

 

“I took control of the situation and invited this young Galadhel into my husband’s bed.” Galadriel smiled at seeing her daughter’s shocked expression. “I stayed the night – watching them- and I must say until this very day I never saw anything more beautiful. I also realized that this young warrior was no threat to me. Celeborn loves me, but his body craves a different sort of attention occasionally.”

 

Celebrían needed a moment to come to terms with what she had just heard. “You accepted his lover?”

 

“Lover…” Galadriel stroked her daughter’s silver hair. “I am not quite certain if they are lovers. Celeborn never kisses him on the lips, never claims his body. He promised me that he never would – that that was something between the two of us.”

 

“And you feel comfortable with this arrangement?”

 

“Celeborn invites his fair Galadhel once or twice a year into his bed, whilst your father and I…” This time, she did blush. “Our love life has become more intense and satisfying these last few years.”

 

She had never expected to hear any of this and Celebrían frowned, wondering if such an arrangement would also work for Elrond and her – she wanted him to be happy as well. “Mother, what is the name of the Galadhel who caught father’s attention?”

 

Galadriel looked to her right, where their escort was resting. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil sat closely together and appeared to be dozing, but appearances were deceiving. They were alert and would act upon the first sign of trouble. She felt perfectly safe with them.

 

Celebrían looked in the same direction and gave her mother a questioning look, seeing the three brothers. “Is it one of them?”

 

“Aye, it is Orophin.” She smiled, speaking his name. “I thought I would feel jealous when I first invited him into my husband’s bed, but I did not. Orophin is fair in his own right and watching them is quite… rewarding.” She said that last word with a mysterious grin on her face.

 

Celebrían studied the fair brothers and then looked at her mother again. “If I were to do the same thing, invite a male into my husband’s bed, I would need to be certain he would never hurt Elrond – or become a threat to me.”

 

Galadriel understood. “In that case I advise you to ask Haldir. Haldir has always admired Elrond from afar. I doubt he would reject Elrond, and he already knows how such an arrangement works, since he knows about Orophin and Celeborn.”

 

“Haldir is very fair – very pleasing to the eyes.” Celebrían was convinced Elrond would find him attractive as well. Maybe her husband already did, but was too shy to confide in her? After all, they had first discussed this matter only yesterday!

 

“Haldir would be a good choice. He is already experienced and would make a good lover for Elrond.” Galadriel gave her daughter a warning look. “But only do this if you are secure in your love for your husband.”

 

Celebrían took the warning to heart. “I will give this matter serious thought.”

 

“And discuss this with Elrond. You cannot simply invite Haldir into his bed without consulting with him first. You are doing this for Elrond – so make certain this is what he really wants and that he is comfortable with the arrangement.”

 

Celebrían nodded once. “I will discuss this with him.” Elrond would be stunned to hear any of this and might not want to accept her offer. /Elrond loves me – only me. I just have to make him understand that this won’t threaten our love, but enrich it instead./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You are pre-occupied, dearest heart. What is on your mind?” Elrond had come upon his wife on the balcony, where she sat amidst comfortable pillows, watching the sunset. Elrond sat down behind her and wrapped arms and legs around his wife, who leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder. Inhaling her sweet and familiar scent, he pressed soft kisses against the nape of her neck. “Share your thoughts with me?”

 

Celebrían looked at him from over her shoulder. Love lived in those wise, gray eyes – love, meant only for her. She wrapped a strand of his long hair around her fingertip and playfully tugged at it.

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. He had been worried that she was brooding, but it appeared she was in a more playful mood. He loved his wife dearly, but sometimes it was hard to define the mood she was in. Soft lips briefly pressed against his and he answered the delicate kiss.

 

“I talked to my mother,” said Celebrían eventually.

 

“About?” A frown appeared on his face. The mischievous expression in her eyes warned him something was up, but he had no idea what to expect.

 

“We talked about the fact that my father occasionally takes a male lover into his bed.” She loved seeing the return of the blush on his face. The gray eyes avoided meeting hers and Elrond shifted against her in a nervous fashion. Celebrían placed her hands on Elrond’s arms, which were firmly wrapped around her waist. “You do not need to feel embarrassed because of this, love.”

 

“But I do… I should have been more careful…” He should have kept this from her.

 

“I am glad I found out.” She freed herself of his embrace and turned, until they were face to face. She pressed close, rested her upper body against his, and felt how his arms tightened around her form once more. “My mother said that allowing my father to be true to his nature enriched their lives – and their love life as well.”

 

“Must we speak of this?” Elrond cringed; this was way more information about Celeborn than he had ever wanted to find out!

 

“Orophin caught my father’s attention and according to my mother, he is invited into my father’s bed once or twice a year. They never kiss and from what I gathered, my father is the one … -- oh, how to phrase this delicately? – ‘on the receiving end.’ ”

 

“Celebrían! Please!” Elrond fought the urge to cover his ears!

 

“She even suggested an Elf we could ask to come to your bed.” Celebrían lifted her head and cast a seductive smile at her husband. “I know this Elf and I am certain he would make a good lover for you, my heart.”

 

“Do you even know what you are saying?” Elrond stared at her in disbelief. “We have three lovely children! We are married, Celebrían! We are bound! I would be unfaithful to you if I asked someone else into our bed.”

 

“Nay,” she said, in a calming tone. “It is I who is inviting this Elf to your bed. There is a difference. I want you to have this, my love.”

 

Elrond shook his head even more fiercely. “We are married! We are partners! You cannot do this!”

 

“What are you afraid of?” She rested the palm of her hand against his cheek and lightly rubbed his face.

 

“I am afraid this will ruin our marriage. I love only you!” A part of him was strangely excited at the prospect of having a male lover – if even for one night – but the other part, that loved his wife, was terrified of losing her.

 

“Do you have such little faith in our love?” There was no judgment in her voice, no resentment. Just kindness and love. “My father loves my mother with a passion, Elrond. That never changed.”

 

Elrond buried his hands in her silver hair. Their faces were almost close enough to touch and he searched her eyes – and her soul. He found her to be true to her words. “If you follow through, I do not wish to know this Elf’s name.”

 

She nodded in understanding. “You are afraid an uncomfortable situation will arise, should you meet him outside of our rooms.”

 

“You are right. I… I do not know how I would react, coming face to face with him.”

 

Celebrían allowed it for now, hoping he would grow more comfortable with Haldir after they had made love. “You will always have my love, Elrond. Never doubt that.” She leaned in closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and possessively kissed him. “You are mine, my love, and always will be.”

 

Elrond moaned, as her tongue sneaked past his lips and teeth. “And you are mine – forever.” He lay down, pulling her with him until she straddled his hips. He loved her with his entire heart and intended to prove that love to her today and for the rest of their lives.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Haldir? May I have a word with you? It is regarding a very delicate matter and I would like to talk to you in private.” Celebrían had found the three fair brothers in the stables, tending to their horses. They would escort her parents back in a few days, which forced her to act quicker than she had originally wanted.

 

“Of course, my Lady.” Haldir exchanged a look with his brothers, who grinned inanely at him, and then followed the Lady Celebrían into the gardens.

 

She led him to a gazebo, where she gestured for him to seat himself opposite her. Studying his eyes, she read awareness in them. Did Haldir know why she had brought him here? Had her mother already talked to him? “As this is a very delicate matter, I need you to keep this to yourself.”

 

Haldir inclined his head. “I am sorry, my Lady, but I cannot do that. My brothers and I hold no secrets with each other.”

 

Celebrían showed no utter signs of frustration, but she did feel a little annoyed by his answer. “You may confide in your brothers, but in no one else. Are we agreed?”

 

“Aye, my Lady. And do not worry. We can keep secrets.” Haldir smoothed the fabric of his gray uniform and waited for her to address him again.

 

“It has come to my attention that my father sometimes takes a male lover into his bed.”

 

Haldir sucked in his breath – quite surprised she knew this. “My Lady, with all due respect, but I do not think you have the right to judge Lord Celeborn for that.”

 

“I do not judge him!” She glared at him! How did he dare to reach that conclusion! “I have known Orophin my entire life and I know that he is an Elf of honor!”

 

Haldir paled. “You know it is Orophin?” Someone must have told her! And there were only a handful of people who knew! Rumil and Orophin would never betray their Lord’s secrets, so that left either Galadriel or Celeborn himself and he just couldn’t picture his Lord telling his daughter something that intimate!

 

“Be at ease, Haldir. I was surprised to hear my father liked Orophin in that way and I would never judge him for that. He makes my parents very happy, my mother assured me of that.”

 

Ah, so Galadriel had told her! Haldir marginally relaxed, knowing his Lady well enough to realize she had solid reasons to confide in her daughter. “What is it that you want from me, my Lady?” His question was rather bold, but he wanted to know.

 

“My husband…” started Celebrían, suddenly nervous and less certain of herself, “is also inclined in that way and I have taken it upon myself to find a male worthy of his attentions.”

 

Haldir thought he had misheard, but then everything clicked. “And I am that Elf?”

 

“My mother suggested you,” she said in a soft voice, “because you would be well-suited. You know about Orophin and my father – so you will be discreet – and my mother believes she has seen you look at my husband in a certain way.” A weak blush found its way onto her features. “I always found you fair, Haldir, and if I had to choose an Elf to meet my husband’s needs, it would be you.”

 

Haldir leaned back and swallowed several times. “My Lady, are you inviting me into your husband’s bed?”

 

“Aye, I am!” She firmly nodded her head, making certain Haldir couldn’t misunderstand. “Elrond has certain needs and I… I am not a male, Haldir. I cannot give him that.”

 

Haldir’s wonder increased. “Are you asking me to take your husband?”

 

An erotic smile surfaced on her face. “Aye, I am asking you to take my husband. But I also want to set certain ground rules.”

 

Haldir inclined his head, waiting for her to continue. Her offer was seductive, as he had always desired Elrond from a distance. But the Elf-Lord had been off-limits to him, as he was married to the Lady Celebrían. “Please explain.” He was curious to see what rules she would set.

 

“I am inviting you to his bed so you may take him, Haldir. But know that I will be there to watch you. I will direct your actions if necessary, for I want to see my husband’s need completely fulfilled. I won’t allow you to hurt him in any way. Furthermore I forbid you to kiss him on his lips and to let him take you without my explicit consent.”

 

Haldir nodded once. “Your rules are sound and fair, my Lady.” He would abide to her rules, but one question remained. “Will you also join us?” He could tell his question surprised her; she hadn’t expected it and had obviously given it no thought.

 

“Nay, this is my gift to Elrond.” Although the thought of being with two males *did* excite her.

 

Haldir sensed her underlying feelings and acted upon them. “My Lady, should you ever decide to join us, know that I have no objections to that whatsoever. I would be honored if you did.”

 

His words made her grow flustered. “Haldir, you are my gift to my husband…”

 

Haldir smiled and nodded, letting her believe just that. But, if he was reading her right, she did think him attractive and it would only be a matter of time before she realized that as well. “My Lady, you do realize that I am to depart in four days? That leaves us little time to carry out your plans.”

 

“I have been thinking about that.” Celebrían rearranged the folds of her dress in an effort to hide her nervousness. “I must talk to my husband first, but maybe you could come to our rooms tomorrow night?”

 

Haldir frowned. “How much does Lord Elrond know of your plans?”

 

“He knows that I selected an Elf, but he does not wish to know your identity.”

 

“But he agreed to your plan?”

 

“He wants this, Haldir. He is just too shy to admit it.” She moved a little closer, placed her hands on either side of Haldir’s head and looked him in the eye. “I found him pleasuring himself – penetrating himself – upon my return. He craves this, Haldir. He is only afraid to hurt my feelings by admitting his needs.”

 

Her words traveled to his groin, where his member stirred, growing erect. “He was penetrating himself?”

 

“Just a finger, Haldir.” She correctly interpreted his blush and chuckled. “You want him as well.”

 

“I do, my Lady. Denying that would be a lie.” Haldir looked into her almond-shaped eyes and smiled. “The two of you are quite magnificent to behold.”

 

Celebrían studied him for long moments and then reached a decision. “I will send for you tomorrow evening, Haldir, and you will take your directions from me.”

 

“I will do whatever my Lady wishes,” confirmed Haldir.

 

“I want you to take him, Haldir, and tonight, I will find out how my husband wants to be claimed.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond watched his wife undress with interest. She was beautiful, his silver angel. Her long, straight hair reached passed her buttocks and made him want to bury his fingers in it. Her breasts were small, but firm, and fit perfectly into the palm of his hands. Her long legs would wrap around his waist in rapture and hug him tightly during their love making. Her slim waist bore little witness to the fact that she had born him three children. She had quickly regained her lovely figure. He opened his arms in invitation when she reached the bed.

 

Celebrían smiled, sweetly, allowing her husband to pull her into his arms. She lay atop of him, clearly aware of his arousal pressing against her. The passion and need he felt for her never stopped to amaze her. “We have been married for millennia, and yet I desire you as much as on the first day we made love.”

 

“I love you, Celebrían, only you.”

 

She loved seeing the way his pupils dilated and his eyes filled with lust and need of her. Hungry lips nibbled at her throat as her hands moved down her husband’s body, finding him hard and craving her. “I want you too, Elrond.”

 

“Then take me inside.” Elrond placed his hands on her hips, aiding her when she raised herself, positioning her body.

 

Celebrían took him slowly, sliding down minutely. They had always fit perfectly and it wasn’t long before she had taken full possession of her husband’s hard flesh. Elrond’s hands moved down her thighs, and his agile fingers quickly found her center. She set their rhythm and leaned in closer to claim his lips.

 

He thrust inside her, alternating his strokes – sometimes thrusting hard and then slowing down again. She moved with him, a testimony to the fact that she knew him well. Moments later, he climaxed and Celebrían trembled above him, experiencing her own orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her upper body atop of his and he kissed her, wondering what had possessed her to move this quickly. “You surprised me.” He knew she loved it when he worshipped her body, massaging her breasts and feeling his tongue moving over her body.

 

Celebrían moved, so Elrond could pull out. She caressed his face to compensate for their loss and then looked him in the eye. “I selected your lover today and I talked to him. I explained our needs to him and he agreed to come to your bed.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened. “Why are we discussing this now?” They had just made love and his body still trembled with release!

 

“Because in these moments I can always read the truth in your eyes.” She buried her hands in his hair and rested her forehead against his. “Tell me, what do you desire? What do you need? And be honest with me. Remember, this is my gift to you.”

 

After swallowing nervously, Elrond found he could only be honest with her. She was right; he couldn’t keep things from her in the aftermath of their love making. “I love the way you make me feel when I am inside of you, my heart.”

 

Celebrían’s eyes sparkled. “You want to feel him deep inside of you?”

 

Elrond nodded, feeling nervous. “I want him to take me hard.”

 

Her fingertips massaged his scalp and she smiled to assure him that she wanted to hear this. “And what about the position, my dear?”

 

Elrond briefly closed his eyes. “I cannot believe you asked me that!”

 

“I need to know,” she replied in an innocent voice she knew wouldn’t fool him. “How else can my chosen lover please you?”

 

Oh, she was too good at manipulating him! “Hands and knees.”

 

That surprised her. “You seldom make love with me from behind.”

 

His gray eyes opened. “It is not a position I like seeing you in.” How to explain this? “It is a position I prefer to be in with a male.”

 

“With him behind you?” Celebrían was amazed to learn all this.

 

“Aye.” Why was she making him tell her?

 

“I think this can be arranged.” She pushed her arms beneath his back and rolled with him until she was on her back with her husband above her. “You are hard again. Is it because you are picturing yourself being taken?”

 

“This is unfair to you.” It was the true though; her questions had aroused him. Suddenly he felt her hands on him, guiding him inside of her once more.

 

“I am not complaining, my Lord,” Celebrían said in a lighthearted manner. She rested her hands against the nape of his neck and looked him in the eye. “Make love to me tonight, for tomorrow things will be different. It will be you being taken -- hard.”

 

Her teasing was more than he could take and he reacted accordingly.

 

Her eyes radiated happiness, seeing him lost in his thoughts. “Imagine what it will be like, feeling him move into position behind you – just before he penetrates you.”

 

“You are a tease!” Elrond growled, taking her hard.

 

“That is one reason you married me,” she said, meeting each of his thrust with equal ardor. “The main reason is that you love me.”

 

“Forever.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You do not have to do this, my heart.” Elrond still felt conflicted in this matter. The fact that his wife had arranged for a male lover tonight still stunned him. He knew she loved him, but had never thought she would actually do this for him.

 

Celebrían ran her fingertips down Elrond’s cheekbone in a teasing way. Her large, almond-shaped eyes twinkled with mischief, and after licking her lips, she said, “I know your heart’s desire now, Elrond. I know what you crave and I also know I cannot give you that. But I can give you permission to fulfill your dreams tonight. This happens because I wish it.”

 

Celebrían’s eyes took on a hungry expression, letting her gaze travel down her husband’s naked form. “I will have you tomorrow and the rest of our lives, but tonight I will gift you with this.” She slipped into position behind him and tied the silk ribbon across his eyes, so Elrond couldn’t see his lover. “I want you to be happy, my love. And if this makes you happy, I will give this to you.”

 

“But what…?” What if she grew jealous? Or what if inviting this third person into their bed would cause problems?

 

“If I grow uncomfortable with this, I will tell you and put a stop to it.” She pressed closer against his back and wrapped her arms around him, the soft silk of her gown rubbing against his backside. “I chose your lover carefully, Elrond. The blindfold will stay in place during your love play so you won’t discover his identify.”

 

Elrond nodded once and threw back his head. He rubbed his cheek against her silver hair and inhaled her scent. The Valar had truly blessed him by giving him Celebrían as his wife. “Thank you for doing this.”

 

Celebrían chuckled. “Let’s wait and see if you still feel grateful when you are sore in the morning.”

 

Elrond had the grace to blush. “My love, I…” He grew silent, as his wife’s fingertips touched his lips.

 

“I will stay with you the entire time. I will watch, maybe even direct your lover. Are you still comfortable with that?” It was important to her to have some amount of control, no matter how small.

 

“I am.”

 

Her hand stole down to his groin and touched his hardening member, electing a delicate moan from his lips.

 

“I love only you.”

 

“I know that.” The door behind them opened and she looked over her shoulder at the new arrival. Her breathing sped up, finding Haldir had come to their rooms naked. She had always found him beautiful, but naked, he was a magnificent sight. “Your lover has arrived, Elrond.” She pressed a teasing kiss onto the back of his neck and then released him. She walked over to a comfortable, reclining chair and sat down.

 

Haldir sought out her eyes, awaiting permission and instructions. Finding Elrond naked and blindfolded caused his heart to speed up its beat and his member rose to attention, eagerly pointing at the Elf-Lord’s backside.

 

“Kiss him… Touch him.” Celebrían had poured herself a glass of potent wine and sipped, watching Haldir stepping up to her husband.

 

Elrond’s insides fluttered with nervousness and anticipation. He would be taken tonight, and that thought excited him. It had been so long since he had tasted the pleasure of having a male lover and he was about to burst with lustful frustration. Suddenly, a hard, well-trained body pressed against his, and warrior’s arms enfolded his waist. His hair was swept aside and greedy lips pressed against the back of his neck, suckling the skin between sharp teeth. “Ai!”

 

Elrond’s reaction pleased Haldir and a sly grin formed on his face. He sought out Celebrían’s eyes again, and found her staring at them in fascination.

 

“Do with him as you please.” Celebrían sipped again, growing aroused by watching these two splendid specimens.

 

Haldir inclined his head in understanding and set about seducing Elrond in seriousness. Sliding his hands down Elrond’s abdomen, he cupped the velvet-like testes in one hand, whilst fingertips ran down the half-Elf’s impressive length.

 

Elrond pressed back against his mystery lover, trying to impale himself on the hard and slick erection that now settled between his buttocks. He didn’t know who Celebrían had selected as his one-time lover, but this Elf was most certainly well-endowed. The mere thought of being filled, being possessed, caused precious droplets of pre-ejaculate to drip from the head of his hard flesh. “Please…”

 

Celebrían raised an eyebrow. She had expected them to take their time to explore, but she had learned to read her husband a long time ago and Elrond wasn’t in the mood for foreplay. But Haldir shook his head, indicating he refused being rushed and she nodded. “You are in control… Elrond will do as you tell him. Won’t you, husband-mine?”

 

Elrond released a tormented moan, but whispered, “Aye, I will.”

 

Haldir’s lips suckled the skin of Elrond’s shoulder. Drawing another groan from the half-Elf, he replaced his lips with his teeth and bit into the soft skin. It was a shallow bite, but enough to make Elrond squirm.

 

Now that one sense had been locked out, all others seemed to have intensified. Every touch bestowed onto his hard flesh made him twitch and his knees almost gave way beneath him, but his lover steadied him, keeping him on his feet.

 

Haldir moved around Elrond, until he stood in front of the half-Elf. Elrond really was an exotic sight. Running his hands over Elrond’s chest, his fingers encountered a hardened nipple and he couldn’t resist pinching it hard. Elrond reacted by thrusting against him, begging for more contact. Honoring the request Celebrían had made – not to kiss Elrond on the lips – Haldir licked the slightly pointed ear. His right hand still stroked Elrond’s hard flesh, making sure to keep him on edge. Haldir cast a look over his shoulder, and after seeing her nod, he went down on his knees. Elrond’s erection -- enflamed and slippery -- disappeared into his warm and willing mouth.

 

Celebrían’s eyes widened in surprise. Curiously, she watched Haldir’s technique, realizing she could learn a thing or two about pleasing her husband in that way.

 

Elrond’s right hand found its way into the silk hair and he grabbed the strands, forcing his mysterious lover to speed up.

 

Haldir obliged, alternating pressure and sucking motion. One fingertip caressed Elrond’s guardian ring, dipping inside and massaging the tight muscle.

 

It was all Elrond could take. The penetration, no matter how small, set off a series of reactions in his groin. Climaxing, he threw back his head and buried himself as deeply as possible in the willing mouth.

 

Celebrían shifted on the chair, growing aroused, as she watched Haldir swallow her husband’s seed. She had performed this act for her lover before, but she had never been able to take Elrond this deeply.

 

Haldir swallowed every drop and then released Elrond’s sated member to thoroughly clean it. Every last drop made it past Haldir’s lips and he purred in delight, feeling Elrond lean against him. Now that the half-Elf was relaxed and sated it would be a true pleasure to claim him.

 

“Elrond wants it hard…” whispered Celebrían, watching them. She felt quite enthralled, seeing Haldir lay Elrond down on the bed. “And deep… he told me.”

 

“Ai…” Elrond’s eyes widened beneath the blindfold, as his knees were forced apart and the warrior’s well-trained body settled between them. His body felt heavy and satiated after his first release and something told him that his first climax wouldn’t be the last tonight.

 

Haldir removed the stopper from the vial of oil and coated a finger with the slippery liquid. His eyes locked with Celebrían’s. Now that he was about to take her husband he wanted to make certain this was what she wanted.

 

“Do it…” Celebrían hadn’t expected to grow aroused by merely watching them, but she had and now wanted to know how her husband looked with Haldir sheathed deep inside of him. “Take him.”

 

That was all Haldir needed to hear and he guided a slippery digit to the entrance of the half-Elf’s body, dipping inside.

 

Elrond arched his back and yelped, sharply, at the renewed penetration. “Stop toying with me and take me!”

 

“Do it! Do as he says…” Celebrían flicked her wrist, indicating Haldir should move Elrond onto his hands and knees. “I want to see his face when you ride him.”

 

That remark went straight to Elrond’s groin. His member twitched with new interest and was growing hard again. Strong and large hands rolled him onto his stomach and then pulled him onto all fours. He knew he was facing his wife now, as her voice had originated from this direction.

 

Her right hand stole inside the folds of her dress, discreetly hiding the fact that she was touching herself.

 

Elrond bowed his head in anticipation and his heart sped up as the blunt head of a very thick shaft pushed against the opening to his body.

 

Haldir had coated his member with oil before positioning himself and now inched inside. He placed one hand on Elrond’s right buttock and delivered a firm, but playful slap on the firm buttock. His other hand came to rest on the small of Elrond’s back, rubbing the skin there.

 

Growling, Elrond ignored the burning sensation that ate at his insides and pushed back. The thick shaft inched in deeper and finally came to a halt, having buried itself inside his body.

 

Celebrían bit her bottom lip and stopped touching herself, as she didn’t want to climax yet. “Ride him.”

 

Haldir obeyed. Grabbing hold of Elrond’s knotted hair, he pulled the half-Elf’s head upwards, so Celebrían could see her husband’s facial expression. Then, he pulled out, and with a growl, thrust all the way in again, making Elrond yelp in surprise.

 

“Oh, yes… again!” Celebrían timed her intimate touches to Haldir’s thrusts. The expression on Elrond’s face was one of ecstasy and she wondered if she looked like that when Elrond claimed her.

 

The pace Haldir set was fast and almost brutal, but Elrond’s body language told him that this was exactly what the half-Elf wanted. Releasing the dark hair, his hands gripped Elrond’s waist, leaving bruises as he buried himself over and over in the hot channel. Elrond was incredibly tight and Haldir reached orgasm much too quickly! Sheathed to the hilt, he released his seed inside Elrond’s body.

 

Celebrían purred, having reached her climax at the same time. “Make him come,” she ordered in a low, seductive tone.

 

Haldir reached beneath Elrond and wrapped his fingers around the throbbing flesh. A few firm strokes had Elrond squirming and Haldir managed to thrust one last time.

 

Elrond bit his bottom lip, tasting blood. He climaxed a second time, wishing the moment would never end. Oh, he had missed having someone ride him.

 

Celebrían left her chair and smiled at Haldir. “You served us well.”

 

Haldir gave her a mischievous grin. He had enjoyed this encounter. Elrond had been tight and very receptive, and if Celebrían would ever invite him into their bedroom again, he would accept.

 

Celebrían sat down on the bed and patted Elrond’s hair. “You look magnificent, my love.”

 

Elrond groaned the moment his mysterious lover pulled out and then collapsed onto his stomach. He felt drained.

 

Haldir checked his bed partner for injures, but finding none, he nodded at Celebrían and then slowly left their bed. He mouthed a thank you, and then closed the door behind him.

 

“I have never seen you look like that, my love.” Celebrían unbuttoned her dress and let it slide from her shoulders. “Do I look like that to you? When you are inside of me?” She untied the blindfold and looked into his satiated eyes. “Did you enjoy that?”

 

“It has been so long,” managed Elrond, crawling closer so he could rest his head on her lap. Her fingers moved through his hair, soothing him. “I never thought you would allow this.”

 

“I enjoyed watching you, Elrond.”

 

Elrond frowned, smelling a certain scent on her. “You came whilst watching me?”

 

“I couldn’t resist touching myself, Elrond.”

 

Elrond grinned and rubbed his cheek against her thigh. “You are a bit of a voyeur, my dear.”

 

“I never thought watching you being ridden would be so erotic. Did he please you?”

 

“You chose well,” said Elrond, chuckling. “He performed perfectly.” It was an experience he would always remember – always cherish.

 

Celebrían licked her lips. “Elrond, if I invited him into our bed again, would you like that?”

 

That question made Elrond raise his head. He made eye contact with his wife and found that she looked beautiful – flushed, and still glowing from her climax. “You really enjoyed watching me!”

 

“I enjoyed seeing you on all fours and being ridden.” Celebrían fingered a strand of his hair. “I think I would love seeing you on your back as well.”

 

Speechless, Elrond simply searched her eyes. He had never thought she would embrace this! But she seemed eager to organize a repeat performance!

 

“I will count that as a yes, dear.” Seeing his perplexed expression, she added, “This way we both get what we want.” She leaned in closer and tasted his lips, kissing him possessively and staking her claim again. She might allow Haldir to take her husband, but Elrond was hers – forever.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond twitched, finding himself sore in the morning. It had been millennia since he had felt this sweet ache and contrary to his nature, he was in no rush to leave his bed and head for his study. Imladris would certainly survive without him for a day. His hand moved about, searching for his wife’s form, but then he realized her side of the bed was cold. His eyes opened and he searched the bedroom.

 

“Good morning, my love.” Celebrían, dressed a rich velvet morning robe, stood in front of their bed, carrying a tray filled with several delicious treats.

 

“You know me so well,” said Elrond, rubbing his abdomen, hearing his stomach growl hungrily.

 

Celebrían placed the tray on the bed and then sat down next to her husband, who had pushed a pillow against the head board and now rested his back against it. “Sore?”

 

Elrond’s right eyebrow inched higher at her tone. “You *had* to ask, didn’t you?”

 

“Actually, I did not, seeing you move that slowly tells me all I need to know.” She selected a strawberry from the plate and pushed it past his lips. “How do you fare this morn?”

 

“I feel sore,” he admitted. “And lazy. I think I will spend the day in bed.”

 

Celebrían chuckled, and moved closer to kiss his strawberry-flavored lips. “Mind if I join you?”

 

“I would be delighted.” His fingers caressed her face and he curled a long strand of her silver hair around his fingertip. “You still amaze me after all these millennia. I never thought you would embrace this.”

 

“I found last night pleasurable,” admitted Celebrían, trying hard not to blush.

 

Elrond groaned as he shifted, but once he had attained a more comfortable position, his eyes fastened on hers. “Seeing me in that way aroused you.”

 

“The two of you were a beautiful sight to behold.” Her gaze became thoughtful. “I am glad I could give this to you.”

 

“I thank you out of the depths of my heart.” But Elrond realized there was something else – something she wasn’t telling him.

 

Celebrían shrugged her shoulders once. “I would have loved to touch you – to kiss you the moment you came.”

 

“Then why didn’t you?”

 

“This was between you and him. I should stay out of it.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “I am yours, my heart. If you want to kiss or touch me, whatever the circumstance, please do.”

 

Celebrían pressed a kiss onto his brow. “Your lover is about to leave us, Elrond, and I do not know when he will return to Imladris.”

 

Elrond’s keen mind immediately deduced that his mysterious lover must have been one of the fair Galadhel escorting the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. “I have the most important person close. I have you.”

 

“You will always have me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“That is one cocky grin you have there, brother,” commented Orophin. He had seen the way Haldir normally acted after a night of passion and it hadn’t taken him long to deduce in whose body Haldir had found release last night. “So, now you finally know what it feels like to claim a Lord.”

 

Haldir smiled, but didn’t confirm Orophin’s words. He had promised Celebrían to be as discreet as possible and wouldn’t disclose the more intimate details of last night’s love making to his brothers.

 

“Haldir?” Celebrían appeared in the doorway and gestured for the Galadhel to follow her.

 

“Did she join the two of you?” asked Orophin, intrigued.

 

“That is something you do not need to know.” Haldir ignored his brother’s smug grin and followed the Lady into the gardens. He had wanted to talk to her about last night and was pleased that she had sought him out.

 

“About last night,” said Celebrían, sitting down on a bench and waiting for Haldir to seat himself beside her. “You did well. Elrond was most pleased.”

 

“I hope I did not leave him sore.” Haldir admired Celebrían’s delicate facial features, her posture, even the way she looked at him. If only she would stop lying to herself, but he had time.

 

“You did, but he told me to assure you that he does not mind. You fulfilled his wildest fantasies last night.”

 

“I hope I pleased you as well.” Haldir had seen the expression in her eyes when she had found release.

 

“You did,” she admitted. “And should you ever visit Imladris again, we would like to invite you to our bed for another night.”

 

“I am honored to join you once more, but I do not know when I will visit Imladris again.” Haldir took her trembling hand in his and kissed its back. “Please tell his Lordship that I found him charming and that I will eagerly serve him again, if that is his desire.”

 

“It is.” Celebrían felt flushed, finding that the predatory look that had been directed at her husband last night, was now focused on her.

 

“And my offer still stands, my Lady. If you ever wish to join us…”

 

“I am content to watch to two you.”

 

/For now perhaps, but I wonder what the future will bring./ Haldir licked the palm of her hand before releasing it, and then got to his feet again. “I am at your service, my Lady.”

 

She watched him leave with desire in her eyes and suddenly cursed her mother for giving her such bad advice! /I am confident of our love, mother. Elrond is mine, as I am his, but… but what about Haldir?/ She had the distinct feeling that something had happened between the three of them that had never happened to Celeborn, Orophin and Galadriel. Somehow, she had become more than a bystander.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During the next months, Elrond and Celebrían’s connection deepened even further. Their love play became wicked and they found new ways of pleasuring each other. It was Celebrían’s greatest delight to slide a finger inside her husband’s body just prior to her lover finding release and Elrond became more adventurous as well, admitting to certain desires and needs.

 

But every now and then, when Elrond didn’t know she was looking, a lost, longing expression appeared in the gray eyes and Celebrían became painfully aware of the fact that Elrond longed for Haldir. Elrond would pretend nothing was amiss whenever she questioned him and that worried her the most. Elrond was grateful for that one night, but that coupling had unleashed a fire within her husband that slowly burned him. And she wasn’t immune to the fires of that passion either, occasionally thinking of the way Haldir had thrust inside Elrond. It had even happened when Elrond had made love to her. She found this most disturbing, but at the same time also exciting.

 

Elrond was still the perfect husband -- the attentive lover who read every wish from her eyes, but something was missing.

 

Year after year, she watched him in unguarded moments and when she could take it no longer, she sent a messenger to the Golden Wood, once more taking control of the situation, for seeing him so torn pained her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond joined his wife in the rose gardens one night. She had stretched on the grass and stared at the stars, idly running her fingertips down the stem of a flower. “Love?” He knelt at her side and ran his hands up her flanks to attract her attention.

 

She managed a weak smile and looked him in the eye. “Tell me, are you happy?”

 

“Aye, I am.” Elrond leaned in closer and pressed a butterfly-light kiss onto her lips.

 

“Why do I feel you are lying?”

Her words descended onto him like a cold shower. “Why do you think I am lying?”

 

Celebrían sat upright and nuzzled his throat before resting her head on his shoulder. “You long for him.”

 

Elrond tried to swallow the lump of emotion that threatened to choke him. “Sometimes,” he admitted, as he couldn’t lie to her.

 

“I have sent for him.”

 

Her words made his heart thunder madly. Raising her head, he sought out her eyes. “Why would you do that?”

 

“We have lived for millennia, Elrond. We are old. Aye, we love each other and we will always be bond to each other by a love deeper than most will ever know, but there is something missing from our lives. Something new, something exciting.”

 

His breath caught, listening to her alarming words. “Do I no longer please you?”

 

“Oh, love!” She quickly kissed him and hugged him close. “You please me every night anew, but you cannot deny that you feel it too.”

 

“What?” Alert, he studied her body language. She seemed tired, maybe even listless.

 

“We long for him.”

 

It took Elrond a moment to process those words. “We? Does that mean…?”

 

“When I invited him to your bed he told me he would be honored if I ever decided to join the two of you. I do not know if it will come to that, but I would like to see you two moving together again.” 

 

“I believe I understand,” said Elrond, sighing. “I feel it too, though I have tried my best to repress my feelings.”

 

“Don’t. You should have told me instead. I do not feel threatened by your desire to see him for I wish to see him as well. I want to watch him claim you. I want to watch you when he thrusts inside you and maybe I want to be a part of it. I do not know that yet for certain.”

 

“You should find out.”

 

“I will. He will arrive tomorrow.”

 

Elrond gave her a thoughtful look. “He is one of the Galadhel, isn’t he?”

 

She nodded once. “Do you wish to know his name?”

 

“Not yet… maybe later.” Elrond enfolded her in a warm hug. “What is happening to us?”

 

“We are changing, Elrond, and I believe it is for the better.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haldir sneaked into Imladris. A few guards saw him, but they were doubtlessly under their Lady’s orders to keep quiet about his arrival and he paid them no attention.

 

When Celebrían’s summons had reached him, his heart had sped up, beating a more carefree rhythm, for he had missed the fair couple as well. He had long denied the truth, in a useless attempt to protect himself from getting hurt, but the truth was that he had fallen in love with them – both of them. Elrond had been breathtaking in his wanton need and surrender and Celebrían’s loneliness called to him.

 

“My Lady.” He bowed deeply to show his respect when she entered his guest rooms. A guard had taken him here, far away from the family’s suites and he had been eagerly awaiting her arrival ever since. Celebrían was still lovely to him, though she had clearly changed. Her beauty remained unchanged – unrivaled – but her eyes echoed loneliness and need. If he could distract the couple from their troubles, no matter for how short a while, he would do his best to please them. “I welcomed your message and hurried here.”

 

She smiled in a slow, almost listless fashion. “My Lord Elrond has need for you again.”

 

He frowned. “And what about your needs, my fair Lady?”

 

Her smile grew a little bit more genuine. “This is about his needs, not mine.” But she knew the lie for what it was. “I am pleased to see you joined us this quickly.”

 

“The Lady Galadriel ordered me to depart the moment your letter arrived. I rode like the wind.” Haldir moved closer to her and gathered her delicate hands in his. “I have thought of Elrond and you many times during these past few years. I thought of you with much longing.”

 

“We felt the same way.” Her voice trembled minutely.

 

Haldir used his hold on her hands to pull her close, and before she could react, he had wrapped her up in a warm hug. “I hope I am not overstepping any boundaries, my Lady, but you seem so despondent that I felt the need to comfort you.”

 

She gave in to these mad desires running through her and rested her head against his broad chest. “You have grown very bold, Haldir.”

 

“It is my desire to see you happy that makes me act in this way, my Lady.” He could tell she was growing uncomfortable and opted for distraction. “Tell me of your Lord’s desires.” And by doing so, he would hopefully learn hers as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“He will come to our rooms tonight, my dearest heart.” Celebrían folded her arms around her husband’s form from behind and rested her upper body against his back. “He missed you.”

 

Elrond was tempted to finally find out his lover’s identity, but didn’t question Celebrían yet. He had much on his mind and would make his decisions after tonight.

 

“What did you tell him I desired?” She knew his every wish, his every need and desire, and he had asked her to choose the way he would be taken tonight. He wanted her to be a part of this, but she remained reluctant, even though he had assured her he wanted her to join them.

 

“I will tell you tonight, my love.” She deeply inhaled his musky scent, pressing close to him. “I love you, Elrond Half-Elven.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond trembled with anticipation when his wife tied the blindfold around his head. He was naked, aroused, and wondered what plans his mysterious lover had for him tonight. “Celebrían, you *do* know that I want you here? Close? Being a part of this?”

 

She gave him a sad smile, which he couldn’t see. /This is about you, Elrond. Not me. I’ve already gotten too entangled as it is./

 

The door opened and Haldir stepped inside. The Galadhel had shed his clothes, bathed, and rubbed scented oil on his skin in an effort to further please them. Seeing Elrond already aroused, blindfolded and impatient, he approached the couple. He wished he could speak, but Elrond would doubtlessly recognize his voice. Instead, he pressed his body against Elrond’s, clearly demonstrating his aroused state by rubbing his lower body against the half-Elf’s buttocks. His gaze shifted to Celebrían, clad in a loose fitting dress made of the finest silk. She was a vision in silver. Her long hair was loose, and danced against the small of her back. They were both lovely and he desired her as well as Elrond.

 

Celebrían nodded once, indicating Haldir should start, but when the Galadhel began to guide Elrond toward the bed, she reacted. “Nay, not the bed. Lay him down on his desk.”

 

Elrond’s member twitched with excitement, realizing she had listened closely when he had told her his fantasies.

 

“Lay him down amidst the papers.” She moved to the desk as well and sat down on the heavy, oak chair.

 

Elrond allowed his mysterious lover to guide him, though he could find the way to his desk blindly.

 

“Do as you please…” Celebrían licked her lips, feeling nervous and excited. That first time she had watched them from across the room, but now only inches separated them, giving it a much more intimate feel.

 

Haldir drew in a deep breath, focusing within so he wouldn’t reach orgasm too quickly. Once he was in control of his emotions again, he placed his hands on Elrond’s hips, kneading the skin there. His lips found their way to the skin of Elrond’s throat and suckled hard, leaving one passion mark after the other, but always below the collar.

 

Desire and need washed over Elrond and he slid his hands up the muscled shoulders. Once more it crossed his mind that this was a warrior who had seen many battles, for he felt scars beneath his fingertips. Just who had Celebrían selected for this task? That question quickly fled his mind, as strong fingers wrapped themselves around his already leaking shaft. He bucked, trying to create more friction so he could reach orgasm, but the other Elf brutally squeezed at the base of his member, keeping him from coming yet. A moan, coming from deep within his throat, showed Elrond’s frustration. “Don’t toy with me.” He needed him now and he needed it desperately.

 

“You heard him. Lay him down.” Her husband moaned and Haldir panted hard. Their arousals touched for the first time and a look of determination appeared on Haldir’s face. They were beautiful, these two.

 

Elrond’s feet lost contact with the floor, when he was lifted and roughly deposited on his desk. Letters, scrolls, books and reports, they were crushed beneath him, as the other Elf forced him onto his back.

 

Haldir took in the mouthwatering sight Elrond presented and looked at Celebrían for instructions.

 

“There is oil to your right.” Celebrían briefly wished it was her, being at the center of Haldir’s attention, but quickly dismissed the thought. She was doing this for Elrond!

 

Haldir coated a finger with the oil and then dragged it over the testes and down Elrond’s cleft until it settled against the guardian ring, not penetrating the half-Elf yet. He was tempted to stroke Elrond’s erection, but realized the half-Elf was much too close. Elrond would reach completion within seconds. So, he had to do this a different way.

 

Elrond yelped, suddenly feeling a finger breach him. His legs dangled from the desk and he was at his lover’s mercy. The fact that he was utterly vulnerable only excited him further. His head lolled from right to left and back again, raving madly, and imploring the warrior to finally take him and to end his misery.

 

Realizing that Elrond needed him now, Haldir changed tactics. He lubricated Elrond’s passage and then took himself into hand, positioning himself. Standing widespread, he plunged inside without warning, burying himself to the hilt with one brutal thrust. To keep Elrond from coming because of the penetration alone, he squeezed hard at the base of the half-Elf’s erection.

 

Elrond thought he would come right then and there. The impalement was unexpected and painful, yet also divine. He kept perfectly still, his body continuing to reel from the invasion.

 

Celebrían’s eyes narrowed, seeing the brutal force with which Haldir took her husband. Elrond had never taken her in such a way and she was stunned to see Elrond squirming and begging for more. “Do you want him to take you hard, dear husband?”

 

“Aye…”

 

“Then tell him.”

Elrond tried to wrap his cramping legs around the other Elf’s waist, but he lacked the strength to do so. That one, sinful thrust had left him trembling. “Take me… hard… pound into me…”

 

Haldir guided Elrond’s legs on top of his shoulders. The half-Elf was now spread wide open and he stared admiringly at Elrond, who was beatific in his surrender. He could do nothing less now that the Elf-Lord had voiced his desires. He set a ferocious rhythm, plunging in as deep as he could and making certain he rubbed the half-Elf’s pleasure gland with each stroke.

 

Overwhelmed by Haldir’s actions, Celebrían slipped her hand into the folds of her dress. Aroused, she wished it was her on the desk, being taken in such a rough way. Her fantasy fed her arousal and she reached orgasm much too soon. Her eyes briefly closed in bliss and when she opened them again Haldir was still pounding into Elrond and her husband’s face was only a few inches away from hers.

 

Never before had he been taken this roughly, been possessed so thoroughly, and Elrond met each thrust enthusiastically. This was his ultimate fantasy coming true – just one thing was missing. “Celebrían… kiss me, love.”

 

But she shook her head. No, this was between Haldir and her husband. It was one thing to watch and direct their actions, but it was another to get actively involved. “Take him faster!”

 

Haldir obliged at once. His pace became violent and their brutal coupling made Elrond come hard. The half-Elf shook over his entire body, finally finding completion.

 

Elrond’s warm cream splashed onto the half-Elf’s abdomen and Haldir pulled out that instant. His seed mingled with Elrond’s and he panted hard, finding the half-Elf was still arching up to meet another, imaginary thrust. /You denied yourself so much for so long./ And if it hadn’t been for Celebrían, Elrond would never have expressed himself in this way. His eyes met Celebrían’s and he recognized the dilated pupils – she had found release as well.

 

“Back inside… please?” Elrond didn’t know what made him voice that request.

 

Haldir growled, and as he was still hard enough to penetrate Elrond, he obliged. Once he was nestled inside Elrond’s tight passage, he grew aroused again, but this time, he didn’t move. He finally realized what Elrond needed most – to feel him.

 

“Celebrían, my love… please…” Elrond extended his hand, hoping he was reaching for his wife.

 

But Celebrían rose from her chair and looked Haldir in the eye. “Stay that way as long as you can.”

 

Haldir nodded in understanding and watched her leave. Looking at Elrond, he saw tears leaking from beneath the blindfold. Elrond could remove the ribbon whenever he wanted, but the half-Elf kept it in place. /You still do not wish to know me. You need more time./ Haldir leaned in closer, gathered Elrond in his arms and pressed close to him, making certain the half-Elf felt him nestled deep inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt confused – lost even. He had long clung to his mysterious lover, but in the end, the other Elf’s member had softened and his male lover had been forced to pull out. The warrior had placed him on his bed, wrapped him up in warm blankets and had left after pressing a kiss onto his brow. Now he wanted nothing more than for his wife to return and explain to him why she had denied him.

 

Elrond removed the blindfold, determined to never wear it again. Should he meet his male lover again, he would face him and look him in the eye.

 

Hours passed by, whilst he remained alone, but then the door finally opened and he looked up, feeling hopeful that it was Celebrían joining him. But it wasn’t.

 

Haldir, dressed in his Galadhel uniform, hovered near the doorway. “May I enter and speak with you, my Lord?” He had wanted to stay out of their private affairs, but seeing Celebrían walking the gardens with tears in her eyes, had made him come here. It was time they talked.

 

“You?” Elrond immediately understood why Haldir was here. “It was you, who…” He blushed, recalling how easily he had surrendered and entrusted himself to the silver-haired warrior.

 

“Aye, I am the one your wife invited into your bed.” Haldir closed the door behind him and approached the bed. “You have not bathed yet.”

 

Elrond’s head was still spinning, now that he knew his lover’s identity. It was Haldir who had taken him so roughly. His blush deepened and he lowered his eyes. “I was hoping my wife would join me.”

 

Haldir seated himself on the side of the bed. “Look at me, my Lord.”

 

Elrond lifted his head and met Haldir’s surprisingly tender gaze.

 

“Do not feel ashamed or embarrassed. I feel honored to serve you in such an intimate way, and I must say… your surrender took my breath away.”

 

Haldir’s words only deepened Elrond’s blush. “I never thought it was you.” But then again, Haldir *was* the confidant of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.

 

Haldir moved closer and stretched beside Elrond. He gently rolled the half-Elf onto his side so they were face to face and ran a fingertip down Elrond’s chest. “We are warriors, my Lord. I understand your need of a male, more forceful lover and I believe your wife understands as well.”

 

“My wife… Why did she leave?” Deciding that acting bashful in Haldir’s presence was unnecessary – as the guardian had already claimed him twice – Elrond dismissed any false shame he felt.

 

Haldir rested his hand on Elrond’s hip and gave the half-Elf a wistful look. “She thinks you do not really want her to be a part of this. She believes that this is between you and me and that there is no place for her in this bed when I am here. She is making this sacrifice because she loves you.”

 

“But I want her here! I told her to join us! To touch me! I implored her to kiss me!” Elrond shook his head and closed his eyes. “Haldir, you fulfilled my most intimate fantasies, but I wonder about the price I have to pay.”

 

“There is no price. We only need to nudge her in the right direction.” Haldir inched closer, enjoying the feel of Elrond’s skin beneath his fingertips. “You take this news remarkably well. Did you suspect it was me?”

 

Elrond gave Haldir a weak smile. “I gathered it was one of the Galadhel. I could not be sure it was you, though. I am honored that you would have me in such a way.”

 

Haldir grinned, smugly. “I enjoyed having you in that way – twice already. And I hope to have you shortly again.”

 

“But my wife…”

 

“I believe I know the answer… Will you listen to me?”

 

Elrond nodded his head once. “I will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond found his wife in the rose garden, seated in her favorite gazebo. Her swimming eyes told him she had cried not too long ago, and he grew convinced that Haldir’s advice was sound. He knew what he had to do. “Come with me, my heart.” He extended his hand in invitation.

 

Celebrían quickly checked if any tears still showed on her face, but found the skin dry. “Why?”

 

“Do you trust me, beloved?” Elrond took a step closer toward her and offered her his hand once more. “If you do, take it.”

 

“I will always trust you.” Celebrían accepted his offer and placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and she followed when he guided her back toward the Last Homely House.

 

“You chose well,” he said, softly addressing her. “Haldir is a most attentive lover.”

 

“You know, then.” A sense of peace settled over her, now that he knew the truth.

 

“I do. He came to me about an hour ago and we talked.” Elrond opened the door for her and stepped aside to let her enter the corridor. This passageway led directly to their chambers and ensured they wouldn’t run into anyone.

 

“I owe you an apology for the way I left…” Her voice failed her.

 

“Why did you leave?” He carefully steered her toward their chambers.

 

“I wanted to be a part of it, but… I cannot.” She wondered if she could make him understand. “I do not belong in that picture.”

 

“Oh, but you do.” Elrond opened the door to their rooms and entered with her. Not giving her a chance to move away from him, he led her into the bathroom.

 

Her eyes widened in surprise, finding Haldir there – naked and with a loving expression in his eyes. The pool was filled with warm water and the scent of roses filled the air. “What is all this?”

 

“You will find out, my Lady, that is *if* you are willing to stay.” Haldir walked up to her and took her hands in his, giving Elrond a chance to remove his robes.

 

His heavy robes slipped from his shoulders and Elrond stepped out of them. Naked, he joined Haldir. His hands moved to undo the lacing of his wife’s dress and he easily caught Celebrían’s surprised intake of breath.

 

“What are you doing?” She freed her hands from Haldir’s hold and her gaze shifted from Haldir’s seductive form to her husband’s. She almost panicked, finding him naked as well.

 

“I am rendering a mistake we made,” whispered Elrond, sliding the dress down his wife’s baffled form. “Let us attend to you tonight.”

 

Dazed, Celebrían allowed her husband to guide her into the pool. But then she realized that Haldir had also followed them in and now settled at her right side, whilst Elrond picked up the soap and began to attentively wash her body.

 

“You see,” whispered Haldir in a seductive tone, “we both want you to be a part of this.” Realizing he needed to go slowly with her, he gathered her silver hair in his hands and then massaged her scalp before washing her hair.

 

She felt dazed, confused, and lost, and yet, strangely excited. “Elrond, I…”

 

“Just allow for this to happen, love. It will all fall into place in the end. I promise.” Elrond placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

 

Celebrían felt like losing her sanity, feeling two pairs of tenderly exploring hands on her body. Her husband’s hands found their way to her breasts, massaging them and definitely arousing her further. Haldir’s lips pressed against her neck, licking and kissing. Losing her composure, she moaned, clearly demonstrating her need by pressing close against Elrond.

 

“Not here, love. Not yet.” Elrond exchanged a look with Haldir, and the silver-haired Elf then easily lifted Celebrían, carrying her out of the pool. Elrond exited as well and picked up the towels, drying his wife’s skin.

 

Haldir reached for the vial with oil and the sweet fragrance of forget-me-not drifted through the bathroom. It was Celebrían’s favorite.

 

She swayed, as four hands kneaded her flesh, rubbing the oil deeply into her skin. It was her husband’s hands which touched her private parts, and she finally understood where they planned on taking this. She wanted to protest, but Elrond didn’t give her a chance. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where he placed her in the center of the bed. She quickly scrambled onto her knees, watching him intensely. “Elrond…”

 

He heard the warning in her voice, but chose to ignore it. “I thought you trusted me?”

 

“I do, but..” Elrond didn’t allow her to finish that sentence as his demanding lips locked with her in a familiar kiss. One hand stroked the inside of her thigh, whilst the other massaged her breast.

 

Haldir’s breathing quickened, seeing them move together. They were true lovers, perfectly tuned in to each other’s needs. He sat down on the side of the bed and then crawled closer on all fours, content to watch them for now.

 

Elrond caressed her body with the knowledge only a long-time lover possessed and quickly had her moaning in need. “Tell me what you want, my heart. Tell me your fantasy and we will make it come true.”

 

For one tiny moment Celebrían panicked, feeling Haldir’s hand unexpectedly settle against the small of her back.

 

“You went to great lengths to fulfill your husband’s needs,” whispered Haldir. “Do not deny him now that he desires to do the same for you.”

 

Celebrían felt dizzy, sensing Elrond’s fingers sneak up her thigh. His agile fingers quickly found her moist center and had her moaning with desire within seconds. Her eyes fastened on her husband’s. “Do you really want to know what I want?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Elrond kept her on edge with his expert touches and she craved being penetrated by him – being claimed like Haldir had claimed Elrond. “Get up behind me.” She quickly moved onto her hands and knees and looked expectedly at him. “Take me.”

 

Elrond’s mouth had turned dry, seeing her expose herself so wantonly to him. He moved behind her, surprised she wanted him to take her in this way. She was wet with desire and more than ready to receive him and even wiggled closer, eager for them to connect. Elrond drew in a deep breath, and positioned himself. He entered her like he had done a million times before and when she pushed back, he easily glided inside. She had always been aroused, but it was different this time.

 

Celebrían closed her eyes in bliss, feeling him slide home. This felt divine.

 

“What do you wish from me?” whispered Haldir, moving closer to her and licking the tip of her pointed ear.

 

Celebrían decided that if this was a one time affair, she should make the best of it. “I want you to enter my husband, Haldir. In the same fashion.”

 

Haldir’s eyes sparkled with delight. “As you wish, my Lady.”

 

Elrond had listened to his wife’s request in bewilderment. He had never expected her to say that! As he was still fairly loose from the last time he had been penetrated, and also sufficiently lubricated, he wasn’t surprised to feel the blunt head of Haldir’s member against his guardian muscle. Haldir manhandled him until he was in the correct position for penetration and then the guardian sheathed himself.

 

“Oh!” Celebrían yelped in surprise, finding that Haldir sheathing himself caused Elrond to bury himself even deeper in her body.

 

Haldir placed his hands on Elrond’s hips and leaned in closer. With his nose, he pushed the dark hair out of his way until he had access to the nape of Elrond’s neck. Nuzzling the skin there for a moment, his lips wandered downward, until they found the perfect spot to bury his teeth in.

 

Elrond’s reaction to the bite was to thrust. Celebrían moved her hips to meet his next thrust and before he knew it, Haldir’s strokes adjusted to his.

 

Celebrían had never experienced anything like this before. Feeling Elrond inside her in this position caused one orgasm after another to wash over her, but then Haldir moved as well, and she thought she would literally combust with ecstasy.

 

The fact that Celebrían’s orgasm caused her inner muscles to contract drove Elrond insane. And it didn’t happen just once, but repeatedly. He knew that she was capable of multiple orgasms, but they had never followed each other this quickly. That, combined with Haldir’s forceful and possessive strokes caused him to convulse with a powerful orgasm.

 

Haldir drew blood the moment Elrond reached completion. Hearing Celebrían’s whimpers of delight pushed him over the edge and he found release inside Elrond’s body. He allowed himself to ride out the waves of delight that coursed through him, but then his strong arms gathered Elrond and Celebrían close to him. Relying on his strength, he guided the three of them onto their sides. Still connected, they lay there, panting softly and trying to reclaim their breath.

 

Elrond was the first to pull out – gently and slowly as to not cause his wife any discomfort. But Haldir was still hard inside him, and Elrond grew motionless again, waiting for the guardian’s member to soften.

 

Celebrían turned in her husband’s embrace until she lay facing him. His eyes were large, sated, and filled with love. She realized the truth then; there was love between the three of them. Elrond didn’t love her any less just because he loved Haldir. Their love differed. Her right hand snaked up his waist and reached for Haldir. She managed to rest the limb on his buttock and her eyes radiated surprise, realizing he was still inside her husband. “That was… beyond words.”

 

“Aye, it was,” confirmed Elrond. Haldir was finally softening inside him and the guardian pulled out. Elrond groaned at the loss, but never broke eye contact with his wife. “Do you understand now? Do you understand how it is supposed to be?”

 

Haldir involuntarily held his breath; their future depended on her answer.

 

“This bed is big enough for the three of us,” said Celebrían eventually. She had finally realized how things were supposed to be. “I find you fair, Haldir, and in time, I will accept your touch more easily.”

 

Haldir’s heart leapt with joy. “It is my greatest desire to please you in whatever way you deem fit, my Lady.”

 

Celebrían and Elrond exchanged a look and it was Celebrían who voiced their thoughts. “There is no Lord and no Lady in this bed. It is just the three of us; you Haldir, Elrond and me.”

 

Haldir raised his hand and gently caressed her face. “The way it was supposed to be.”

 

Elrond nodded to confirm Haldir’s words. “Aye, there will be no more secrets of the heart between the three of us. Everything has been revealed.”

 

Feeling at peace, sated, and cherished, Celebrían closed her eyes and snuggled up to her husband. A smile surfaced on her face, feeling Haldir’s arms wrap her in a second hug. “I am blessed to have the two of you in my bed.”

 

Elrond looked at Haldir from over his shoulder. The Galadhel’s advice to seduce Celebrían had been sound. There were no more secrets between them at last.

 

 

The End

August 2004


End file.
